


I do, I'm here, I'm Gone

by Lordofdeathn



Series: Life of a Commander [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a promise of protection. One fulfilled. It ended with blood, then again. There was no other way. The Heda was never meant to love, No matter how much she wanted it. The Commander was never meant to have love in her life, but she got it anyway. But just like all fairy tales and ghost stories. Everything ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I am one of Fluff, but Jude81 has taken to calling me Lordo, Prince of Angst. Now to deliver on the nickname.
> 
> I recommend listening to Evanescence-My Immortal. Especially on the Last Lexa scene of the first chappy 
> 
> Also Jude, Kaiden is my 'Linus'. And what better way to introduce him.

The elders always told her the Commander's life was like no other. It is not just a suicide mission from the start. But one of pain. The path of the Heda will break you. No matter how strong you are. It wears you down, then snaps you in half like a twig under a foot. The path of the Commander was never easy, Hasn't been easy, will never be easy. Lexa knows this, she has lost many. Costia, Her parents, Her aunt and Uncle, Gustus, Anya and..Clarke.

Clarke found her three months after the betrayal, she was broke, but fixable. Lexa promised herself she would fix Clarke. Lexa may have been breaking, but she won't break before she fixes her. It started with venom and vile, arguments and hate. but slowly and gently. Lexa and Polis rebuilt her, changed her. Made her Skai Heda kom Skaikru. Even fixed their friendship along the way. Where scowls and glares once rested, morphed smiles and laughs. She was Clarke again, and Lexa was happy.

So here she was. A year and a half after the Skaikru landed. Standing at the end of the aisle. She's never been a fan of Camp Jaha. But for this occasion she will make an exception. " _Once we are done here Leska, how about me and you go to Luna's Capital. Enjoy the beach, a small time of freedom"_ Kaiden was beside her. Her blood cousin turned adoptive brother was donned in his General clothing. Formal armor. She trusted no one more then him, not even Indra or Anya could compete with the complete faith she had in her brother. Always sticking by her side, when everyone else fell and perished, or were pushed away, he stuck around, refused to be killed and used against her. However it wasn't due to lack of trying. _  
_

" _I think that sounds perfect Kaiden, Fresh sea air, no responsibilities for once. A dream"_ She smiled at the idea of it. She would leave Indra in charge of Polis. Clarke would love the sea, the color matches her eyes. The dark blue she gets so utterly lost in that she fears she would drown. Speaking of which. 

The music begins, Sky people rituals are weird, Yes. But Lexa likes this one. A Marriage. Maybe she could make union ceremonies more like this. Especially the dress part. Lexa's breath hitches when she sees her. The pure white dress looks, Stunning. Bringing out the lovely blue of Clarke's eyes and making her hair sparkle. Her mother guides her down the aisle, in place of her father. A story Lexa remembers well is when Clarke told her about her father, her mothers betrayal, much like Lexa's own. They chose people first. Even though Abby's choice proved void in the end.  

Lexa can't help the small smile she gives off when Clarke catches her eye, nor can Clarke stop her dazzling one in return. She takes her beloveds hand, and this part of the weddings, Lexa thinks, is the part Clarke told her make people cry the most. The declaration of love and the promise of the bond. If circumstances where different, Lexa's favorite moment in her life, would be when Clarke declared her love for her, and Lexa declared hers. And their promise for a sacred bind to last to death. 

"Do you Bellamy Blake take Clarke Griffin-" But circumstances aren't different. Life has Heda has many sacrifices, and the possibility of sharing her life alongside Clarke was one of them. She knew what she was sacrificing, and it ground her heart to dust. But she is the Commander, her people before her. Every time. And sometimes she thinks its unfair that she was chosen, that her life was made hard because of a spirit. But she was, and there is nothing she can do about it but continue to survive. Clarke once said life should be about more then just surviving, and that they deserved better. Maybe she did deserve better, but she wouldn't get it. But, at least Clarke will, and even though her heart doesn't belong to her, she can still keep the girl happy.

The "I Do's" hurt, she thought she was prepared but she wasn't, the loss of Clarke to another, was another crack in the dam, it joins so many others. But she doesn't cry, won't cry. She is Heda, she will not be weak. But that doesn't mean she won't avert her eyes when they kiss to seal the bond. There's cheers by most, Lexa won't cheer, she doesn't trust her mouth at the moment.  

The ritual moves on, many start dancing as the sun nears the middle of the day, Yes a morning wedding. They dance, and sing, drink and eat. Lexa sits on a table on the edge of the Celebration. Kaiden sits with her, keeping her company. They discuss their plans off the Boat clan retreat, off politics, and even small talk. She lost Clarke today, and its a hard blow. But Kaiden is here, and that's OK. 

"Mm so when we get there, we'll spend a few days at the local tavern, cheering your ass up Lex" He's the only one allowed to call her that, Her warriors don't mind, He's formal when he needs to be, but surrounded by Sky people or Trikru. He allows himself the pleasantries. and that is exactly what Lexa needs. Someone to relax around. "Then we get on one of Luna's boats with a crew-" "Get on Luna's boat? your leaving?" A familiar voice asks. The blonde haired goddess who still holds Lexa's heart, or should she say the shards of it, appears. 

"Yeah, Me and Lex here, and a much needed break. High seas and low tides. Fresh fish and pleasant swims" Kaiden smiles at the thought, it would be fun. And, she needs it, needs time away from the blonde. It'll make the feelings she has for the blonde fade easier, they will never go away, but hopefully they will tone down. Clarke actually looks upset at the prospect however. 

"Oh, for how long?" she asks. "Plan is for two weeks, first break we'll ever have" He's not kidding. It's the first, and overly due. "Huh, It'll be weird not seeing you everyday" Clarke admits, and it brings back a memory. Clarke told Lexa she loves her, but it hurts, the betrayal sticking in her heart like glass. And if she ever tried to open the feelings it'll only drag the glass and hurt more, And Lexa refused to cause the Blonde anymore pain. She understood, of course, What she had done, while justified. Will forever be the point of no return, The nail in the coffin of Lexa. 

"Aw, I'm flattered by how much you'll miss me" He really needs to stop hanging around with Raven "But, You and Bellamy have a honeymoon to live, You will forget about us while were gone. Speaking of which, We should start getting ready, Octavia has another party planned in TonDC that she will drag us to if we don;t start leaving for". he easily transitioned with the Sky people. He is kind and playful when in friendly company. And took well to Raven's wit, exchanging many a not so polite conversations.

Bellamy, Raven and Clarke mounted their horses. Along with the Trikru warriors who accompanied Lexa. Octavia was preparing a second party in TonDC so they wedding could be celebrated by both clans. Lexa let a Warrior take point, opting to instead ride besides Kaiden, continuing their small talk.

"Remember when you fell out of that tree when we were 11 summers old?" he asks. She does, She was foolish but arrogant, Kaiden bet she couldn't climb to the top of a pine tree, course she tried, They had a rivalry of who was the better warrior at the time. Long story short, she fell when she got close to the top. But her favorite part was when Kaiden leapt out of the tree, catching her mid fall and cushioning her landing. It was also the first time he informed her of his promise "I promised your father, well my father now to. That i would protect you, cause you are my sister now. And and older brothers job is to protect his sister and brothers. At all costs".  The genuine sincerity always made her smile. Although constant reminder that he was 2 months older was slightly annoying. 

He's held the promise, he's saved her countless times. From Animals to warriors, falls to poisons alike. Always there. Course she's returned the favor, He's close to Lexa. And that has made him a constant target. Yet he has outlasted them, outsmarted them and outfought them at each turn. Even the Ice nation has failed to repeat what they once got away with. 

"Yes, Brother, I also remember landing on you, you could have been softer" He snorts at that, Lexa feels better with the distraction, till it stops working. He glances past her, " I'll leave you to alone for now" she slows down as Lexa turns and sees Clarke riding up to her. 

"How you going?" she asks, eyes looking over the wilderness of the trees. The sun shining through the leaves making her hair golden in color. She can only hope two weeks of sailing can help her get over the Skai princess. Though she doubts it. 

"I am well" She answers simply. She knows what Clarke is going to say, and she knows her answer. It's not the first time she has said it. She notices their out of hearing distance if they whisper.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you Lexa. I mean i do it's-" "Clarke we have gone over this, you have nothing to apologize for. I made my decisions and knew my sacrifices, it is a price i pay for my people. You will forgot about your feelings for me soon, Bellamy is here. It will help the more time you spend with him" The words hurt her. But sacrifices were made that night and she will move on eventually, so will Clarke.

"I- it's just" she sighs. Lexa knows, she understands. "I really wish it didn't hurt, you deserve to be happy and i really wish I could help, but i feel like it'll just hurt if i tried anything"

"Your happy now Clarke. We are friends, that is enough for me" Clarke looks like she wants to say more but Kaiden interrupts. "Hold Up"" he orders.

Everyone stops under the Generals command. He rides up next to Lexa. "Do you hear that?" he asks and Lexa listens. she doesn't hear anything but the wind. And Alarms go off, her hands goes for her sword. 

"No, i don't hear anything" Clarke says, oblivious to what the silence means. 

"Exactly. No birds, no animals. No bugs. Nothing. Only one thing stops the creatures of the forest" The rasp of his blade is heard as he dismounts his horse. Lexa follows. her group of warriors right behind her. 

"When was this route last checked?" He asks. Lexa goes to answer. But she doesn't get to, the silence means danger. And today didn't prove the theory wrong. 

Arrows fly like buzzards. Dropping a few of her guards to the ground. Cries are heard as the hidden attackers let lose their volleys from the right side. The group dart to the left, Lexa dives over a fallen log, taking cover as arrows cover the ground she was bare moments ago. Kaiden and the others join her. 

"I saw one, its the Ice Nation" Kaiden grunts as more arrows lodge into the log. Clarke fires off rounds from her pistol but she didn't pack much. Their outnumbered, Lexa knows this, And if they stay. Their chances of death increase. But they can't all run, she glances to her left. The Heda of her heart, Princess of the Sky. She makes a decision. For once with her heart. Clarke will survive.

She looks to her right, meeting the green eyes of Kaiden. It's a family trait, the eyes, Clarke commented on it, she remembers. She remembers the painting Clarke did of Kaiden and her. Remembers sitting down on the hill, with him, oblivious to the blonde painting them. \

He must see it in her eyes, or already knew she was going to ask. he simply nods. She knew he would. They were born to fight, they will die the same way. 

"Lincoln!" She snaps back around, as the Warrior approaches her, keeping his head down. "Take Clarke and the other Sky people, on my Signal you mount the horses and ride for Camp Jaha as fast as you can" He looks like he was going to protest, She knew he would. While he didn't like her decision at the Mountain, She was still his Heda. And after awhile treated her as such again. She knew he would want to stay and fight, but she fixed him with a look and he accepted it. At least he would be safe, Maybe Octavia won't hate her corpse so much when she finds out she ordered him to run. 

"What!?, no I'm not going anywhere without you" Clarke argues. Of course she does, it was one of the things Lexa liked about her, she could challenge her. 

"You will and you are. We will distract them while you go" Lexa orders, she needs her to listen for once. Just this once. 

"No, I'm not leaving you guys here to die. I won't let you die, And you can't make me leave" She shakes her head stubbornly

Lexa leans forward. Grabbing her by the shirt. "Clarke, Just this once, listen to me. You have to leave. I won;t let you die here, not today. Your fight doesn't end today". 

"Neither does yours Lexa. I won't leave you here to die. I Can't" And those words remind her again of a painful memory, one she could use to her advantage now. 

"I left you at the Mountain, you can leave me here. Please Clarke do this for me" She pleads because she needs Clarke to go. needs to keep her safe. It's retribution for the betrayal. Blood for Blood. We all pay for our sins. 

Her heart that she once thought broken breaks again the pain in the sea blue eyes, the film of falling tears ghosting across them. "I can't leave you, I don't want to" she shakes her head. And Lexa chances it. Yes, she just got married, Yes, she belongs to Bellamy now. But any consequences will be void if she doesn't live long enough to be harmed by them. So she leans forward. And takes the blondes lips one last time. 

It's short, sweet, chaste and salty from tears. It's perfect and not so perfect at the same time. and when she leans away she is met with the sight of the hurting blonde again, but she will protect her. And if she dies doing it. Then she can't hurt Clarke again and maybe that't not so bad. 

"I love you, And that is why you must go. I can't watch you die. Please go" She begs this time. And when the blonde nods. She is met with relief, She can keep her safe. 

The blonde rests her forehead on hers. "I love you to" she whispers "May we meet again".

She has to turn away from the blonde now, or fear she won't let her go, She nods to Kaiden. Now or never. If she dies now, she died for something other then her people. Maybe that is the highlight now. 

"Frag em op!" Kaiden cries. As the Grounder warriors fly over the log, rushing to meet the now charging force of the Ice Nation assassins. And Lexa sees the blonde move away with Lincoln, knowing they will give them time to run.

The forces slam into each other like to bull clashing. The Ice nation have the numbers but the Trikru are better warriors. Warrior after warrior fall from both sides. Blood paints the ground that was once green. They sides are even, but she knows if Clarke had stayed, she would most likely have fallen, even if they win. Her sword fighting skills aren't the best as she only just began training. 

She dodges and ducks, slices and stabs, parries and blocks. Sword gleaming with blood. getting her revenge, she can't have the Queen but her warriors will suffice. After pulling her blade free of a warriors chest, ignoring the squelch. She looks around, they are winning. Trikru are dead in numbers. But they still have hope. Then she feels it. A sharp pain in her right thigh. An arrow, but there's something off. A weird tingly feeling amidst the pain. Oh No. 

Her legs give out to the fast working paralyzing venom, its effects don't last very long. She loses feeling in her legs and drops to the ground. Her arms follow soon after. One of them starts approaching her, scowling with a victorious smug smirk. He's going to kill the Heda. Probably be heavily rewarded. Of course he will only face her when she is paralyzed though, Ice Nation always play dirty. he doesn't even offer her words as he lifts his blade. And swings down.

 _Cling!._ Another sword blocks his and the new assailant pushes the attacking warrior back. Kaiden. He stands in front of Lexa, Blocking the now enraged warrior. The anger plays in Kaiden's favor however has the warrior lunges forward, unplanned and ungraceful. And his punishment for such an uncoordinated strike is a slit throat as Kaiden moves with the speed of a cheetah. Dodging the blade and slashing upwards. The contact to the warriors throat causing blood to erupt from his throat. He's dead before he hits the ground. 

But Kaiden doesn't have time to gloat as a new warrior joins the fray. Kaiden moves like a wraith. Slashing down warrior after warrior, like a servant of death. His skills with a blade are only matched by Lexa herself, if even. And the tide is turning. But they are the only two Trikru left eventually. And she still can't move. The latest victim of Kaiden's drops down as his head leaves his shoulders after a powerful strike. One left. 

She can feel her senses returning, soon she can rise. The last warrior charges at Kaiden. He's untrained by the looks of it. And just like the rest, falls to Kaiden's sword. She's alive, he's alive. Their OK. She sighs in relief, and she sees him do the same. He turns his head and faces her, small smile on his face, and goes to say something. When the arrow plunges into his chest.

"No!" Lexa cries, chest filling with dread as he staggers back and falls to his knees. The Archer appears, notching another arrow. Moving forward. She sees Kaiden, use his sword to push himself back to his feet. As the second arrow hits him. This time he falls, straight onto his back. Lexa is writhing, or at least trying to. Desperately trying to get more movement. 

She sees Kaiden's hands move to the arrows. snapping them off. "Kaiden" Lexa whimpers, the wounds are lethal. And her heart feels like its being shredded. She can't lose him. She's lost to much. To many off her loved ones have died, or in Clarke's case, she has hurt permanently. He's the only one left.

The Archer draws his sword. The smug look his fallen comrade had on joins his face to. He barely glances at Lexa as he pulls Kaiden to his feet. "I know who you are. general. And when i drive this blade through your heart. I'm going to have some fun with the Commander. I wonder if she's a screamer" He looks at Lexa like shes a piece of meat waiting to be ravaged, like a slave waiting to be used.

Kaiden looks down at the small blade in front of his abdominal. Then his gaze flickers to the Archers belt then back to the Wretched mans face as he returns his attention to Kaiden. "You can't do that if i slit your slimy throat:. he grunts. before lunging forward. And impaling himself on the blade. Lexa watches in horror as it breaks his skin, Confusion on why he lunged is quickly answered. Kaiden's hands snap to the mans belt now that he's closer. Pulling a small dagger from the surprised mans belt. before slicing his throat. 

The wretched man chokes on his own blood as he falls. Kaiden staggers backwards. Collapsing into a tree. Sitting against it as the adrenaline wears off. Lexa's limbs have regained their mobility and she is up and at his side in a second. But she knows, its helpless. The wounds are fatal, he will die. Right in front of her. She will have to watch her brother, the last family she has left. Die.

"Kaiden look at me, Your going to be OK" The words are strained and choked with emotion but what else can she say. 

"No, I'm not. My fight is over" and she knows its true. She doubts even Clarke and her medical equipment can save him.

"No its not, your going to be fine. Your going to be OK, and you'll be back up and looking out for me in no time. Then we can go on that Vacation, remember, to the Boat clan, where we'll be free for the first time. You deserve it "WE' deserve it. and your going to be there for it. You hear me?" She can't stop the tears from falling. he's dying and she's breaking. 

A small smile graces his lips "Your going on that vacation, whether you like it or not. You need it. But, I'm afraid. I'm going to have to cancel" he coughs lightly. Blood dripping onto his armor. "Your going to be OK Lex. Clarke will be there for you, she may not be your unioned. But she will look after you if you let her. Promise me. Alexandria. PROMISE me you will let her help you" The use of her full name is crushing. He has never used it before. 

"You Promised you would always protect me. YOU PROMISED. You can't leave me alone here. Please" She pleads to him, to the gods. Anyone who'd listen, He can't die. He promised he would be there for her. 

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm going to have to break it. But you have to promise me Lexa" He's pleading now. Looking straight into her eyes, her soul. 

And she nods. "I promise" She says. She will give him this, after everything he's done for her she will give him this.

The smile returns as his strength fades "May we meet again" He breathes. And he's gone

"Kaiden....KAIDEN!" she shakes him as she screams his name. As if the act would bring him back. 

"No..." she whimpers. as her head drops to his shoulder. He's gone and she's breaking. he's dead and she has no one. No one she hasn't hurt or lost. And her heart dissapears. Shatters. Her chest constricts like a python. Her guardian, her friend...Her brother...is Gone. And she is broken.

 

"Your Fight is Over"


	2. Sending a Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to play with your heart. Glad to see you guys liked Kaiden. I'll be sure to use him again.
> 
> This chapter covers multiple POVs. Like Clarke's. Hope you guys like it.

Clarke

The second Clarke got back to the Ark she was barking out orders. Bellamy tried, and failed to get her to stay inside. Lexa was out there, possibly hurt or... No, Clarke refused to think she was dead. Lexa can't die, Clarke can't picture what would happen if she was. Clarke cared about the girl, heck she loved her. And she really wished it didn't hurt to love her. 

Before anyone else could protest (Abby). She and several Sky people guards and the few Grounder warriors who stay at Camp Jaha. Are rushing off back to the site of the ambush.  _Please let her be OK._ The words whirl around like their on repeat. The more she thinks about the attack the worse she feels until they finally reach it. It wasn't hard to find, The bodies littering the ground gave it away. The ground stained red, just like the white fur coats of the Ice nation warriors and the armor of the fallen Trikru. 

She's the first one off, gun in hand she scans the bodies. None of them are Lexa. She follows the trail of them. She doesn't know how to feel, relieved that she hasn't found Lexa corpse, or dread as the body count rises. She finds a big patch of Ice nation fallen. And one or two Trikru warriors dead on the right side when she sees her. 

Relief, she's alive. But the relief is gone as fast as it came. She sees her, sitting against the tree, starring at a spot on the ground, not even acknowledging their arrival. Clarke wonders if she even realizes they have arrived. 

But it's what shes holding that breaks her heart. Shes clutching Kaiden's body as tight as she can. his head lies on her chest, not moving in the slightest. Clarke knows he's dead. Can see the blood on his soaked armor. Blood on his face, though she doesn't know if its his or not. The stillness of his chest is what gives it away. 

"Lexa" she calls softly, moving slowly as if the slightest sound will break her. Lexa still doesn't look at her. Eyes trained on the spot in front of her. She sees the arrow in her leg. The shaft has been snapped to avoid jostling it. Ever so slowly she crouches in front of Lexa. Trying to catch her eye. "Lexa" she finally looks up.

What Clarke sees shatter her broken heart. Or, the lack of what she sees really. There is nothing, no emotion, no pain. As if she herself is dead. But something returns as she slowly looks down at Kaiden. Pain, Broken pain. A glossy film covers her eyes, as she looks back up at Clarke. 

"C-Clarke" She whimpers, its the most vulnerable shes ever seen her. And it hurts. And shes not looking at the Commander. Shes looking at Lexa. The girl, the twenty year girl who's world was just shattered, who is clutching the dead body of the last family member they have. Of the girl who has lost so much and just keeps losing. The girl who has seen things no one should ever see, done things no one should have to do. Shes looking at a broken girl, and she fears that this time, she can't be fixed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warriors were burned earlier, Hero's or Generals who die honorably get a separate burning.  It's suppose to be recognized by the gods. To show their hero's so that their Spirits can be recognized. And taken to the Sacred Hall of Fallen Valor. The Pyre is burnt with some sort of Liquid that turns the fire red. Pure red, like Lexa's sash. The color of the Heda. 

Kaiden's body rests on the Pyre. Hands clasped over his chest. Cleaned ceremonial armor covering him. He looks peaceful, no longer having to face the terrors of the world. he's at peace, and Clarke knows if this Hall exists, there would be no doubt that Kaiden's spirit would find its way there. He was an achieved general at such a young age and it just goes to remind Clarke how tough life on the ground is. Fight or Die. 

She's standing by Lexa's side, who's donned in full Commander armor. Sash and all. The only thing different is the snow white bandage on her thigh. Clarke would prefer she stayed sat down. But she knows she can't argue with Lexa on this. For the Commander to sit down during your Pyre burning is shown as an act of disrespect or lack of interest. Usually shown for the fallen who died dishonorably. And she won't do that, not to him. Not after all he's done. 

She's staring at the Pyre. Eyes resting on his closed ones. As if waiting for them to open, waiting for this nightmare to end. And Clarke finds herself wishing it was one, that she would wake up and Lexa would be fine. Kaiden would be at her side like usual, cheering her up with a simple joke or play of words. But it's not, and they won't wake when their already woken. 

The time comes, the mysterious liquid is poured gracefully and carefully onto the wood. The torch is handed to Lexa, who finally shows signs of life. She takes the torch, and leans and goes to light the pyre but stops. Barely above the Pyre and Clarke knows why. Burning the pyre is the goodbye. It's what finally instills into you that their gone. There spirit set free to roam the lands where they end up. So she steps forward. Taking her free hand in hers. Lexa faces her and Clarke squeezes her hand, and, for the first time since she found her clutching Kaiden's lifeless body. She sees something other then pain. She sees gratitude. And she lights the pyre. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia

She's never forgotten the missile, and while she's forgiven Clarke, she still held onto a bit of hate, of dislike towards her Heda. But that faded the second she heard. And when she saw her, she saw how broken she was. Just how much her role has grounded her, smashed her. Teared her to shreds until their was nothing but a fragile girl, and a mask. She liked Kaiden, he was nice, actually smiled and cracked a joke, sometimes outwitted Raven. A feat not yet beaten. 

And her chest hurt when she saw her at the pyre. The pain in her eyes. Kaiden was her brother, and she watched him die, die to protect her. And this gives her thoughts, and when she turns and looks at her brother they intensify. She couldn't even think about the pain she would feel when he dies, especially if he died for her. It would break her, but at least she would have Lincoln, she would have Raven and Clarke and Monty and all the others to help her through it. 

Her gaze returns to the Commander. How would she cope if she lost Bellamy and she had no one. No one to help her grieve and move on. No one to tell her everything's going to be OK, that he wouldn't want her to beat herself up over it. She could not think about it, just thinking about it is unbearable, but Lexa, Heda. She has to live it. And no longer does she see the Commander. But a girl barely older then her, with no one left.

A glance left breaks her heart even more, a tear, rolling gently down a cheek, of someone she never thought she would see cry. Indra. Indra didn't like many people, but Kaiden got through to her. She swears she heard Kaiden make her laugh once. he was a good guy, he has killed many, did things that would make Octavia question her humanity. But a good guy none the less.

Lexa goes to light the pyre, but falters, Octavia doesn't blame her. She would one day be in her position. She would have to light Bellamy's pyre. Say goodbye, and the thought alone brings tears to her eyes. They won't fall, no. but they are there. 

She looks around and sees the solemn looks of the Grounder warriors and Sky people alike. Even Raven looks sympathetic towards Lexa. Because she knows what its like to lose someone so close to you. No one had any idea the Grounders existed when they were on the Ark. But she thinks, even if they did. They would never have been able to grasp how hard it is. What it is like, and what they would face until they live it. 

Clarke takes Lexa hand, and Octavia finds herself if Lexa is really alone. She knows the Commander is in love with Clarke. Even gave her the nickname of 'Commander Heart-Eyes'. She based it off the way the Commander looks at her, looks at Clarke like she is a shining Goddess of the sun. Like she is the reason it rises everyday and falls every night. She looks at her as if she really is a Sky Princess. Maybe she is.

And even though Clarke married Bellamy, is now her Sister-in-Law. She wonders if it should have been someone else at the end of the aisle. She hopes her brother finds love, sure. But, is Clarke really the one for him. Is he really the one for her? When Lexa looks at Clarke with such reverence and awe. She actually found herself rocking towards the Commander's side when it came to Clarke's love life. And it doesn't feel like betrayal, it felt right. Like pieces falling into place. And it actually saddens her that it was her brother at the end of the aisle. 

Lexa deserves it, deserves to be happy. More then anyone else she has seen because no one is as selfless as her. No one has sacrificed so much for her people. The only person other person who has suffered as much as Lexa now lies on the pyre she is lighting. The world is cruel, crushing and mean. But no one knows how bad it is like the young girl with the red sash.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa

She finds herself rethinking words she once told Clarke. "The dead are gone, the living are hungry". Yet here she stands, and she's not hungry. She's empty and full. Like she's in Limbo, and if it wasn't for the pain she would think she was dead. Maybe she is, maybe Lexa is dead. Gone. And only Heda remains. But that can't be true. Heda is heartless, feels no pain. And at the moment, that's all she feels. 

She watches him, he's peaceful when she is terrified. Her family, her cousin by blood. Brother by adoption. Comrade in arms. The boy who when she was fives years old checked under her bed when she was convinced there were monsters trying to get her. Looked in her closet when she saw shadows cast darkness near it and she thought she saw red eyes. Who stayed in her bed when she was terrified. 

The boy who gave her her first sword and only sword. She has cherished the blade since she got it. When she was picked as Anya's second when she was eight. The boy who stayed in her bed when nightmares stole her sleep, the one who scared them away. He stayed when she lost Costia, soothed her. Told her she would be OK. Got her out of her slump of depression. Trained with her for hours on end to tire away the guilt. 

He was her rock, her solid place. When she fell he would catch her, when she was in pain he would help her. He gave promises he would keep. Trust that was never betrayed. he was even there when she had nightmares about losing Clarke, thinking she was dead. He's always been there, through thick and thin. Never once strayed from her side. Now he was gone. He's gone because he chose her over himself. He's gone because he fulfilled his promise that he would protect her against anyone and anything that tried to harm her. He's gone, and there will be hell to pay. 

The Ice Nation has taken from her for the last time, pushed the Coalition for the last time. She will crush them like bugs under her shoe she will rid the world of them. Of the vermin who call themselves warriors of ice. If their warriors of ice she is flame. She will melt them. The ice will shatter and she will be the one who does it and when she does she will burn the Ice Queen alive after she slowly shreds the skin of her piece by piece. They are prey and she is the predator. She is the Reaper, And they will suffer. If it's the last thing she does. She will burn the Ice nation to the ground.

But, that is for later. Now, she has to say goodbye. And she swears she's never hurt so badly, Not even with Costia did the pain reach this new threshold of a nightmare. She loved Costia for two years, and it hurt. But she's loved her Brother for nineteen years. And the pain is horrific. It is invisible torture. The only visible part of it from the outside is her eyes. She has been told if one spends time with her they can read her eyes, they betray her body. Show what she's really feeling. She wonders what she would see if she was to stare into her own eyes now. nothing good.

Suddenly the torch is in her hand, this it it. This is goodbye. Like robotic movements she moves, until she doesn't, she doesn't know if she could move the torch, those last few inches. Doesn't know if she can set his spirit free. Because then she would be alone. And she doesn't know how to cope. But then she feels it, a hand wraps around hers. Bringing the first bit of warmth to her body since she stood in front of the fire. She couldn't even feel the heat of the torch. And she wonders if she should be worried about that.

Clarke, its Clarke holding her hand, helping her. She remembers her promise, to him. To let Clarke help her, to let her push her through this. And she wonders if she can, can let her so close when all she wants to do is love the girl from the sky. The one who does not belong to her but to another. She wonders if she will help her in the future. But she doesn't let herself think about it. She focuses on the here, the now. For now Clarke is here, for now she will help. And for that she is grateful. And she lights the pyre. And watches as the red flames encompass him. Like their bringing him home, like their setting him free. 

And she mutters the words she has said to so many. So that has become robotic and instinctual. Like an automated alarm that triggers and answers every time she watches someone go, someone leave.

"Your Fight is Over"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Leaders arrived in TonDC several days later. Several days she has mourned. People have allowed her to grieve and for that she is grateful. She has cried, whimpered and fallen victim to the nightmares once more. Only this time no one barges in, swords drawn ready to take on the threat. No one sleeps with her at night to scare away her demons. No one is their to take care of her, of Lexa. And she thinks that hurts the most. 

She has let Clarke help where she can but Clarke just got married, she will not let herself be a burden. Clarke should be spending time with her new beloved. Soon maybe she will let Clarke help with the nightmares. But for now the girl, after much persuasion to the point of being escorted out, finally caved and left Lexa to spend time alone with Bellamy. So while she is gone, Lexa will prepare. War is coming. It will ride in on her shoulders. And she will bring Justice upon the guilty. 

The meeting went well, all Clans are pitching in. Just as sick of the Ice Nation as the Trikru. The Ice nation will fall and when it does, The Coalition will rise to new heights. No more pesky threats or constant eyes on the Ice. There will be peace, but before peace comes war.

The war is declared but first they must send a message. Lexa knows exactly how to do it. She will take a page out of the Ice Queens book. They captured the Ice Nation Ambassador on his way back, imprisoned him and lightly tortured him. The guards bring him to Lexa. Next to the pole. She sees the fear in his eyes as he sees it. Knows what they use it for. He is no warrior, he is a man of words and not action but his honeyed words will not save him today. 

"You will deliver a message to your Queen. A deceleration of war while we march on them" She sees relief cross his face at her words,  and almost smirks at it.

"I will do as you ask Heda, Thank you for your mercy" She destroys his relief and hopes in her next words.

"Who said anything about mercy".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Several Days later, the Ice Queen receives the message in a small wooden box. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jus Drein Jus Daun!


	3. Blood For Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up so quickly? Yes. Why? Blame Jude81 and Jayenator565. So I may or may not have put a small shoutout in the story. The reason for the blame. is in the bottom notes

Clarke

There was many things Clarke was expecting to return to after her two week honeymoon with Bellamy. Lexa to ignore her and hide herself away behind her walls. Lexa to have left for Polis with no intention of returning. And many others, however when she returned, she was not expecting Octavia to bound down to the gate, which at the time she thought was because her brother returned. And go straight to her. 

"About time, I can finally go join them" She puffs out, in irritation or fatigue she is unsure but she guesses the first. "Join who?" Clarke asks, as Octavia lets go of her brother. "Indra and the Commander. Their in Portaca waiting for the rest of the clans armies to arrive". Clarke must wear her confusion on her features as Octavia continues.'

"Didn't she tell you? The Coalition is going to war against the Ice Nation. Their marching in three days" Clarke was not expecting that, for Lexa to declare war. After she has done so much for peace, although. She really should have expected it.

Octavia continues to tell her of what's been happening. All eleven other clans have pitched their support in the advancement, all eager to gain the approval of the Heda who saved their people from the Mountain. She also tells her of how she refused military aid from the Sky people, only asking for medical aid. This confuses Clarke because they have guns, why would Lexa refuse?

Octavia is overly eager to get to Portaca. A village bigger then TonDC and a two day ride from Camp Jaha. Of course Bellamy tries, and once again fails to get her to stay. Indra left her with several warriors and Lincoln to accompany her to Portaca. Clarke decides almost straight away to join her, bringing along a good portion of Ark guards and healers. Knowing Lexa could use the support. Lexa can argue with her all she wants but she knows that the guns will come in handy. Shes heading for the gate when Octavia and Lincoln stop her.

"And where do you think your going?" Octavia arches your brow in question but the knowing look tells Clarke she already knows the answer. 

"I'm going with you, Lexa could use the help. Besides, the Coalition is at war. And we're part of the Coalition." Octavia simply shakes her head.

"Sorry Princess, Indra said that the Heda doesn't want you coming along. It's probably why she didn't tell you in the first place. You wouldn't have gone otherwise" Clarke knows she right, She wouldn't have left if she knew what Lexa was planning. She shouldn't have left in the first place, she thinks. Lexa was mourning and she should have stayed by her side. But this time she won't be leaving Lexa alone. This time she's staying by her side. 

"She said Lexa doesn't 'want' me by her side. But we both know that she needs us. Besides, she doesn't give me orders like I don't give her any. We are equals." She remembers that being part of the Treaty. That Clarke was her equal in this and that she wouldn't order her around. And Clarke can't say that it isn't her favorite part of the treaty. 

Octavia opens her mouth then shuts it, doing so a few more time before sighing in annoyance, causing Clarke to smile in victory. She's going and Octavia can't stop her. And she has a few choice words for the Commander when she gets there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride is quiet and most importantly. Peaceful. After a big argument with Bellamy who was insistent that she stay, again. That she shouldn't go help the Commander and let her finish her own business. Clarke could have sworn he was actually jealous of the Commander.

She passes the time with small talk, mainly with two of the Grounder warriors. One named Jay, who after a game of never have I ever. Found out that the warrior has quite the fascination with trees. And the different things you can... experiment with on them...

The other is named Jude. Who, after stumbling in on one on the Ark. Has come to enjoy couches a great deal. Though how the warrior likes the abomination that Raven conjured up for the warrior Clarke will never know, its like the Frankenstein of couches. Clarke can't imagine that it is in anyway comfortable. 

But when she is alone in her tent, her mind wanders to Lexa. Clarke has never seen anyone suffer as much as the young girl. Never seen anyone with so much yet so little. Surrounded by people yet so alone at the same time. She wonders how the pressure of thousands of lives hasn't snapped her spine in half. It was one of the factors that made it easier to forgive her. On paper, the Battle of the Mountain was a success. Clarke suffered no casualties and Lexa only had minimal losses. They both saved their people, and the only real Casualties was the population of Mount Weather. 

Though the deaths of the innocents heavily affected Clarke for the first several months. Lexa helped, she made it easier to bear. She knew what Clarke was feeling. She was no stranger to hundreds dying because of her choices. Innocent and guilty alike. The nightmares come back every once and a while, but she had people to help, had Lexa to help. And she will return the favor.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa 

The Clans where making good progress. Most of the armies had arrived, all but the Desert clan who were still a day out. She found herself on her throne, spinning a dagger in her hands. it wasn't hers, well. It wasn't hers till.. She remembered when she was young, How he had barreled into her room. Twirling the beautifully made weapon in his fingers like an expert. The wooden handle was beautifully made. With the Trikru insignia in the center just below the blade. under it was a down facing carving of a dagger. Her favorite part was the 3 small circular gems. Red gems, to match the sash of the Commander. 

He took great care of the blade, it was the last thing he had of his father. A memory of better times, of when she and him would sit at his forge when they were mere 5 summers old watching him craft the delicate but strong blades. He took up the art of forging in his free time, he always said it was calming, relaxing despite the heat. She twirls the blade, remembering how jealous she was of it. He knew she liked the blade, even let her use it at times. Once even let her use it in battle. Calling it his lucky charm and that it would keep her safe. 

She remembers Indra pulling the dagger from the skull of one of the Ice Nation attackers. He had thrown it when the attacker got to close behind Lexa. it was his memory of his father, now it is her memory of him. She would cherish this blade. Keep it in good shape, and when the time came. Bury it into the black heart of the Ice Queen. Jus drein Jus daun. 

She can't one of her favorite memories invading her thoughts. 

_"No Lex, like this" Kaiden twirls the blade through his fingers before catching the point then sending it cutting through the air straight into the bulls eye. He was teaching her how to throw a dagger. And she was failing, but getting better. She groans as his blade pierces the wooden target. Why was he always better at this?_  


_He chuckles as he pulls out the daggers. His out of the center, hers, the bottom of the target. Before returning. Anya was teaching her how to lead, how to fight with a sword and shoot a bow. But throwing daggers was optional and Anya didn't deem it necessary at time. But when she did Lexa was determined to impress her._

_She led out her hand for her dagger. But to her surprise and utter glee. The one that got put in her hand was not hers. The smooth handle was warmed from the heat of Kaiden's hand. She actually squealed when he put it in her hand, yes it seems childish. But she was a child at the time so..._

_The squeal sported a huge grin on Kaiden's features so it was worth the embarrassment. Maybe. When she starting focusing, Kaiden twirled her dagger in his fingers with the same ease before sending it down the range. And of course. Straight into the center. And told her to try, but this time. He stood behind her, directing her arms, showing the movements. Then it was her turn. She made him remove her dagger from the target first not wanting to damage either blades. As his was a masterpiece and hers, while not as good, was still hers._

_She took a deep breath, positioned her arms exactly how she showed her. And just to show of slightly, she twirled the blade similar to how he does it. Before sending the blade slicing through the air and straight to the target. And right into the center. She was so proud and excited at her accomplishment that she jumped into him, he caught her and spun her in the air as they both laughed at the display._

_When he put her down, he put her down and said "One day, this skill will help you, and when it does. I Expect a thank you"._

Her daydreaming is cut short by an angry blonde with blue eyes. Of course she came, and of course no one stopped her from entering. She sighed inwardly, at the annoyance and also because if she did actually sigh it may make the blonde angrier. And she may or may not be a little terrified of the girl when she is angry. Many a object where broken in her first month in Polis when she was still mad at her. Luckily she stayed out of her way when she was in a mood. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to war!" she demands angrily, eyes ablaze. A dark stormy blue. She clenches and unclenches both her fists and jaw, in time with each other. Like she couldn't decide which one to choose so did both. 

"Because you didn't need to know, you weren't needed and deserved to relax. It is not your fight, nor is it a war you will be a part of" She sees Clarke flinch at the coldness of her tone but she doesn't want Clarke here. She doesn't want to risk Clarke getting hurt. If she loses Clarke. She's pretty sure she will die. It's why she didn't want the Sky people military involved because that meant involving Clarke and she didn't want that. They didn't need it. 

"You need to relax to Lexa, especially now. And your wrong, it is my fight, we are part of the Coalition. And we will fight in this war whether you like it or not" She won't back down. Especially now, knowing that Lexa didn't involve her because she wanted her to relax. to stay away... Lexa was trying to protect her, but its not her call on what Clarke does and the notion of protection while noble is not what Clarke wants. 

Lexa sees two options. Argue with the blonde for countless hours, or give up and concede defeat and avoid a headache. A lose-lose. This time she actually does sigh. She could use the Sky peoples help anyway, less people she loses the better. 

"Very well, Clarke you and your people are allowed to join our war efforts." The tone is clipped and commanding. Just like when they first met, She doesn't need distractions, she needs to be formal and guarded around Clarke. Lexa has to remember that she is not hers. Despite her promises to Kaiden. She will allow Clarke to help if she really needs it. But for now, her guard stays up. And she tries not to see the hurt in Clarke's eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The war wages well for Lexa. Turns out the Ice Nation where horribly guarded on their left flank. Villages burn, warriors are slaughtered. They will win this war. The Ice Nation are severely out numbered now. The only prospect now for Lexa is to make sure she lives long enough to see the Ice Queen fall. And to make sure Clarke survives this war.  her people regard with the utmost respect, her tent guards still don't stop her. And she has made her annoyance of being brushed off and ignored very clear in many a heated arguments. It's good, she tells herself. The angrier Clarke is at her the easier it is to avoid her feelings. So she thinks anyway.

The blood she spills doesn't exactly make her feel better. But she does feel lighter. Shes avenging her fallen, her family. The cowards of the Ice that call themselves the Ice Nation cower in fear, the Skaikru as it turns out are very useful. The guns and Raven's explosives prove valuable against the walls of the nations villages. She does not regret letting Clarke join, her healers have saved many. And the guns means less casualties in hand-to-hand fighting. 

However as much as she has tried she finds herself seeking out the blonde after each battle, a panic in her that doesn't leave until she leave until she finds the blonde. She knows she can't remove the blonde from her heart, just dull her effects. Or so she'll try.

She still takes time, alone. Where she'll stand in the quiet and just listen, the wind is calm and violent, quiet and loud. An unstoppable force, one bigger then her and for some reason that soothes her. To know that there are things bigger then her, and that she is only a small part of the world despite her role. The world is its own entity, one that can't be ruled or challenged. 

The wind sometimes brings voices, Her mother and Father. Her aunt and uncle. Anya,Costia, Gustus, and for a time. Clarke. Now it's a new voice, one all to familiar. But this time the words aren't accusing or harsh. Their calming and fond. Warm and welcoming, like hes assuring her that he is OK. That she will be OK. She almost laughs, even in death he is trying to find ways to make her feel better. 

The voice is a relief on its own, a assurance that one day they will meet again. But she is not done in this world yet, many a fights to be won, lives to be ended and saved before she leaves. Maybe when her spirit is free it will meet Clarke's on the other side. no longer burdened with leadership or sacrifice. But free, where she can choose with her heart instead of her head. And finally be free.

Now is not the time for dreams however, as they approach the Capitol. Now is the time for fighting, for war. Blood for Blood. Everyone pays for there sins. The Ice Queen's time is up, her sins are arriving by the thousands. And she can only hope shes the one to deliver justice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke

She was annoyed. Angry and so many other things. Lexa had been brushing her off lately, keeping herself closed off and neutral. It annoyed Clarke, Lexa had always been open with her, especially when they were alone. Now its as if they've only just met. It annoy Clarke because all she wants to do is help Lexa but she can't do that if she keeps pushing her away. 

But that is a thing for later, their approaching the Capitol. everyone must be focused on surviving this, then living comes next.  _Live should be about more then just surviving. Don't we deserve better then that?_

_Maybe we do..._

The words churn something in her, her lips tingle at the memory of the kiss. Of the what ifs and Maybe's she indulged in on her walk to the Mountain. She remembers feeling alive. Feeling good. Mind camped with endless possibilities, she knew she cared for the Commander. The girl let her see parts no one else got to see. She liked it. Even thought of what a future with the girl would hold, she's never been picky. Girls or Boys. She's never minded. When your life's constantly at risk does it really matter who you care about whether it be boy or girl?

But Yes. She did think of a future. Where she could finally crack the remaining walls and see Lexa. The full Lexa not just glimpses of the girl behind the mask. The soft, caring girl who changed the way she viewed the Grounders, who before the role jumped ship onto her shoulders was just like Clarke. A little girl with big dreams and hope for the world. The Grounders weren't monsters they were survivors. They were people and they were alive. When Lexa left her on the Mountain, she wondered if she deserved a future. 

Polis did in fact help her, it was civilization. It was them, it showed her that life is still life. Bad things happen, its inevitable. Strength is not whether you can pick something up or swing a sword. It's whether you can do things and keep going, bad things, horrible things. It's about perseverance. Getting through and over things. You can have all the training in the world but fail if you don't have the strength to persevere.

So that is what Clarke will do, she will get through this fight. She will confront Lexa. And stop her pushing her away. She will make her listen, and she will help the girl grieve. And then think more on the factor of her feelings for the girl. She loved Lexa, the girl was a close friend. She's pretty sure she's in love with Lexa. Even though she married Bellamy, it was a distraction. Hoping it will change how she views Lexa, how Lexa views her. Because every time she thought about the girl it was enchanting and painful at the same time and she didn't know why. She blamed the Mountain, but it felt like something else entirely. More to think about after the battle. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was waging. The Ice Capitols gates blown to smithereens with a huge blast, the warriors charging the walls and gate alike. Clarke watched as the huge numbers of the Coalition slaughtered the small numbered defense of the Ice Nation. Blood stained the streets as Warriors good and bad alike fell. They fought with everything they had, their swords,bows,spears even their hands. Fighting isn't about honor its about survival. A battle for life. A battle you can only lose once. So you fight with everything to make sure you win.

Clarke lost count of the amount of warriors shes shot down as she finds herself in the palace. a big courtyard in the marble structure is where the main fight for the building is occurring. She can see the Throne on the other side and assumes if the Queen is anywhere its in here. Or shes hiding away. The white floors are red, dark syrupy blood flows across the crystalline feature. She sees a Trikru warrior covered in blood fall onto a warrior. Slamming his head into the ground. Desperate to survive, to continue fighting. Clarke has to look away from the gruesome sight.

She sees someone. Dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and sharp features. Covered in a stark white wolf coat. She looks regal and powerful. As she cuts down a warrior with a light blue blade, a beautiful piece. The girls eyes are cold and savage, monstrous in design but beautiful in feature. She's attractive without a doubt. And Clarke assumes its the Ice Queen. The one who killed Costia. The one who ordered the death of so many of Lexa's loved ones. The one who ordered the ambush that killed Kaiden.

Clarke raises her gun, as the girl looks straight at her. And goes to pull the trigger when something crashes into her. A huge force that sends her crashing to the ground. Gun skidding a meter away. She sees the dazed ice warrior who crashed into her as she dives for her gun. Whirling around and taking aim, she saw the realization hit his face. As she pulled the trigger. And ended his life.

The quick sense of relief is washed away when a fist connects with her face. Dazing her, she sees her gun get kicked across the room and out of reach. When she regains her senses she looks up. Just to be met with the tip of a blade, a light blue blade. The Ice Queen is smirking victoriously, like she just won the battle. 

"Well, if it isn't the Sky Princess" Her voice is sweet, sickly sweet. But laced with venom and anger. Like a deadly treat. It sends shivers down her spine. 

"Your the Ice Queen I presume?" she she asks, hoping someone will help her. 

"Yes. My name is Naohli. Know the name of the one to slay you Sky Princess" She raises her blade. Clarke watches as she swings, as the blade that will end her life flies through the sky towards her neck. 

Then in the corner of her eye she sees an glint of something shiny fly through the air, and sink into Naohli's chest. She stagger back and drops her blade. And Clarke recognizes the blade stuck in her chest. A dagger, Lexa's dagger. Kaiden's Dagger. 

And then the Commander is next to her. Eyes trained on the Ice Queen as she drops to her knees. "Your life is ended by the blade of my brother, who you killed. Blood has been repaid. And justice served". She snarls as the Ice Queen falls dead. 

Blood for Blood. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa

She watches the dark blue hue of the ocean, from the small grass hill she stands on. The blue reminds her of Clarke's eyes. How wide they were when they retrieved the dagger. How much awe and fondness she saw in them. Their are many battles to come. She wonders if Clarke will be one of them.

She remembers the fear of the Queen pressing her blade to Clarke. The pride and justice she felt when her dagger sunk into her flesh. She fulfilled her promise to herself. She slayed the Queen of her torment with the Dagger of her savior. Kaiden was in ways her savior. Mental and Physical. Without him she would be dead or far more broken. Life will be harder without him.

_"One day, this skill will help you, and when it does. I Expect a thank you"_

He was right, she saved Clarke's life. And her own sanity. Even in death he is helping her

_Thank you Kaiden_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this was planned to be a stand alone. I've gotten the idea for a second edition. One that focuses on the aftermath. And the Love Triangle that is BellarkexClexa. 
> 
> The idea may or may not have come from Jay and Judes comments of 'Removing' Bellamy from the equation.
> 
> Also I need Prompt ideas for my prompt fic. Suggestions?


End file.
